The Heart's Betrayal
by xoYou Know You Love Mexo
Summary: What happens when Troy's ex-girlfriend, Cassie, moves to Albuquerque. Finds out Troy has a girlfriend, will she break them apart.Or when Troy relives that his still has feeling for her. Who will he choose when Cassie has someone chasing after her.
1. Intro

I don't own anything

_A/N: Here is my first story just you enjoy. Feel free to review and tell me if I should continue or not_

_-Chanel_

**Intro **

_**2 years ago**_

13 year old Troy Bolton nervously stood outside the door of his girlfriend's house. Just waiting for the right time to ring the door bell. After about 10 minutes, he decided to ring the bell, the door opened and Cassie Santos stepped out.

"Hi you what's up?" Troy stepped forward and passionately kissed his girlfriend for the last time.

" I'm moving."

"What are you talking about? You can't move." Cassie said tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"My dad got this new coaching job in Albuquerque, New Mexico. We're leaving... tonight."

"But what about us?"

"I think we should break up."

"But you can't just leave me. I love you." She said her heart breaking

"I know I love you too, but I gotta go. I'll miss you, Always and Forever." Troy cried as he walked to his' parents car.

"I'll miss you too, Always and Forever." She whispered into the night


	2. Goodbye

I don't own anything

_A/N: Here is the second chapter of The Heart's Betrayal. Free to review._

_- Chanel_

**Goodbye**

" Hi, mom. I'm home!" shouted Cassie from the front door.

" Hi, sweetie! I have great news!" exclaimed .

" You got a real job!" Cass said

" First of all, stripping is a real job and we have millions of dollars to prove it."

" Whatever helps you sleep at night." interuped Cassie.

" Do you want to hear the good news or not?"

" Sorry, contiune."

" We're moving to Albuquerue, New Mexico!"

" No Way!"

" Yes Way!"

" I'm so ready to see Troy again." Cassie said with a dreamy look on her face.

" Why don't you go upstairs and start packing."

**After 2 hours**

" Knock, Knock." said Aiden Hamilton, one of Cassie's best friends.

" Hey, you"

" So what's up with the boxes?" He said sadly

" I'm moving." Cassie said feeling like deju-ju all over again.

" Moving, what about us?"

" You know, there is no us." Cassie said firmly.

" I know, I know."

" Aiden, we're just freiends... with benfits.' She rubbing her hand up and down Aiden's forearm." Nothing less, nothing more."

Aiden kissed Cassie passionately. Cassie pullled away, " Wait, you have protection right?"

" Always." He said pulling a condom out of his proket.

" Good" She said pulling her shirt over her head. Aiden picked her up bridal style and put her down on her bed. He got on top of her, leaned in and kissed her.

**The Next Morning**

" Morning." a voice said from the bathroom.

" Morning to you too."

" I better get home." he said putting on he's clothes.

Cassie grabed her robe, " I'll walk you out."

" I guess this is goodbye." Aiden said sadly

" You know I hate the word, It's see you later."

" Right." he kissed her, and waved goodbye.


	3. New Neighbors

I don't own anything

_A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, I will try to post more often_

_-Chanel_

**New Neighbors**

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, kids hurrying home from school. Everyone excited for Spring Break.

Sharpay Evans and her twin brother, Ryan, rode into their driveway in her hot pink car. As they was driving they saw a moving van next door.

"Looks like we have new neighbors." said Ryan, "Maybe we should go say hi?"

"Yeah Ry, let's." Sharpay smirked.

_{Meanwhile next door}_

"Ok that's the last of it." The moving men said exhausted, "If you need anything call me." One of them winked.

"Oh, I will definitely call you." flirted Ms. Santos.

"Mom, you should have asked him to unpack for us!" said Cassie.

_{Knock, Knock}_

"Hi, we saw the moving van thought we would come by and say hi ,I'm Sharpay Evans and this is my brother Ryan, Ryan say hi."

"H-H-H-Hi, I'm Ryan." He stuttered amazed by Cassie Beauty.

"Hi, I'm Cassie Santos and this is my mom, Aubrey!", "Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth!" She shouted slowly like he was deaf and special ed.

"I'm not special ed."

"Oh, Sorry."

"So, Cassie do you have any plans for Spring break?" A grinning Ryan, asked.

"Yea, Cassie and I are going to Cancun." Aubrey explained

"No, you're going to Cancun with one of your clients."

"No, I don't have plans. Why do you ask?" Cassie asked Sharpay and Ryan.

"Because my friends and I are going to Santa Monica." explained Sharpay.

"We leave tomorrow night at 8'clock sharp, think about." grinned Ryan.

"Meet us at our house, its right over there." Sharpay said pointing her newly manicured finger at her house.

"I'll think about it."

"Will, we have to go pack, come on Ryan."

"Bye."

"Are you going to go?" asked Ms. Santos, after they left

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Will, you better go pack."

"I love you , mom." said Cassie, as she hugged her mom.

"I love you too, sweetie." said Ms. Santos as they pulled away.

_{Tomorrow Night}_

"Where is she?" Ryan panicked.

"Don't worry, she'll be here." insured Sharpay.

"Who are you guys talking about?" asked a very clueless Chad Danforth.

"This girl that Ryan invited to come with us." smirked Sharpay.

"There she is." a relived Ryan said.

"Hey, you made it!" an excited Ryan.

"Let me get your bags." offered Ryan.

"Thanks, that's very sweet of you." Cassie said sweetly.

"Hi, guys this is Cassie Santos."

"Cassie, this is Chad Danforth, his girlfriend Taylor McKessie, Zeke Baylor, Sharpay's boyfriend, Jason Cross, his girlfriend Kelsi Nielsen ,Gabriella Montez, and her boyfriend….

"Troy!"

"Cassie!"

"Oh my gosh!" they both exclaimed as they hugged.

"You guys know each other?" asked a jealous Gabriella.

"We were best friends."

"The limo is here." said Sharpay.

"Hey remember when we…

"…oh yea that was so much fun." finished Troy.

_{On the plane}_

Passengers please buckle your seatbelt we are now leaving Albuquerque, New Mexico

"I wanted to thank you again for inviting me." thanked Cassie.

"No, problem." Ryan said tucking a strand of Cassie's hair behind her ear.

"Yea, no problem." smiled Cassie.


	4. Santa Monica

I don't know anything.

_A/N: I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted in like forever, I'm back so here is chapter 4._

_-Chanel_

**Santa Monica**

"This room is sick!" exclaimed Chad_. A/N: Like the real world house this season. Don't know go on and find it._

"There's free liquor in the mini bar." stated Sharpay.

"Yes!, I love you."

"O…k…, so let's hit the beach!"

"Surfing!" shouted the guys.

"Tanning!" at the same time, shouted the girls, expect Cassie.

"Cass, what are you going to do?" asked Troy.

"I think I'll just hang out at the bar. I'm not a-look-cute-tanning-type of girl and I'm not a-surf-with-the-guys-type of girl either." Cassie said shaking her head.

"What you're an amazing surfer, what are you talking about?"

"Will I'll surf for a little bit."

"Yes!"

"Let's get ready!"

_{At the Beach}_

Troy and Cassie was playing in the water, laughing. Troy was picking her up and tossing her in the water, and she was dunking him under water.

"Troy and that Cassie girl look real cozy together." said Taylor.

"Their just friends." said a very naive Gabriella answered.

"Friends, my ass."

"What are you ladies talking about?" asked Chad. As him, Zeke, Jason, and Troy walked over to their loved one.

"Nothing." said Gabriella, as Taylor opened her mouth.

"Someone looks cozy." said pointing to the bar, where Cassie and Ryan smiling, laughing, staring and whispering to each other.

_{At the Bar}_

"That is so funny." Cassie laughing at Ryan's embarrassing story.

"I'm glad you find my embarrassment, funny." said a sarcastic Ryan.

"I'm sorry, but you got to admit, you spiting your pants during a dance rehearsal is hilarious."

"So I was thinking we should go to dinner, you know just you and me?"

"I would love that." smiled Cassie.

"See you at 8." smirked Ryan, as he got up and walked to the room.

"See ya."

_{Later that Night}_

Everyone's watching, 'What Happens In Vegas', expect Ryan and Cassie who are trying to sneak out the hotel room.

Sharpay says, as she pauses the movie, "where are you two going?"

"I'm going to wait outside." whispered Cassie.

"We 're going out." rushed Ryan.

Sharpay gives him the look.

"Yes, I tell you about it later." said an annoyed Ryan as he rushed out.

"Sorry 'bout that." as Ryan closed the door, he apologized.

"It's ok. So where are we going?"

"This new club called, 'The Panic!" _A/N: made up._

"Oh sounds nice."

At the club, Ryan shows the bouncer his VIP card.

_{At the Panic! 30 minutes later}_

(I'm in Miami Trick by LMFAO comes on)

"I love this song!, shouted a slightly tipsy Cassie, Oh let's dance!"

Cassie started grinding on Ryan who easily found his rhythm. To any stranger looking at them. They would think, _'Someone getting laid tonight.' _Cassie turns around and whispers in Ryan's ear, "We're going to have so much fun tonight.", and kisses him lustfully.

_{Back at the Hotel}_

"Where are they?" panicked Sharpay, as she paced around her and Zeke's room.

"Relax, Shar I'm sure they're fine let's just go to sleep." insured Zeke.

"Fine!"

_{15 minutes later}_

A drunken Cassie and tipsy Ryan tumble into the hotel suite, kissing and waking up a few people.

"Come on bedtime." Ryan said as he picked her up onto his shoulder.

"I'm a pretty butterfly!"

"SsssHhhhhh!" said Ryan as he tucked her into bed. Cassie kisses him, Ryan is shocked and pulls away, they stare lustfully at each other, and he leans in and kisses her back. Soon they're making out, half-naked. Ryan pulls away and lies on his back and says," I really like you and I was kind of hoping you would be my girlfriend."

(Cassie hears want he says but pretends to be asleep.)

Silence, expect for the light snoring for Cassie.

"I guess I'll have to ask some other time."

Ryan rolls on his side and goes to sleep as well.


	5. I Promise That I'll Be Trouble

I don't own nothing.

_Since I didn't have any school this week I decided to post a new chapter._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_~Chanel_

**I Promise That I'll Be Trouble **

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning, the birds was chirping, the sun was shining high in the sky and the sky was a crystal blue color. Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Troy, Gabriella, Zeke and Sharpay were in the dinning room eating breakfast while , Ryan and Cassie were still sleeping.

{The Dinning Room}

"So do you think they had sex?" Chad thought out loud.

"Yes." said everyone but Troy.

"No." at the same time, said Troy

"You really don't think they had sex?" asked Taylor.

"Cassie isn't that type of girl."

(Everyone's trying not to laugh)

{Ryan and Cassie's Room}

Ryan was awaken by the running of water. The water shut off and the bathroom door opened.

"Why are you up?" questioned Ryan.

"The question is why are you not up?" joked Cassie, as she finished getting dressed.

Ryan looked up, "Wow, you… you look amazing."

"I haven't even done my hair or my makeup."

"Well, in my eyes you look beautiful." He said as he walked over to her and held her hand.

They started to lean in.

SLAM!

They jumped apart.

"I'll go check it out, you go put some clothes on."

{Dinning Room}

"That is a load of BS and you know it, Troy." giggled Gabriella.

"You don't know her, like I do."

"People change, Troy, she may not be the same sweet little girl you used to know."

"Your right, people do change, Gabriella, maybe your not the same girl I fell in love with. Because the Gabriella I know would never judge someone without getting to know them."

(Troy stormed out of the room, knocked shoulders with Gabriella, and slammed the door.)

"What happened?" Cassie said running into room.

"Troy and Gabriella got into a fight." whispered Zeke.

"Gabriella are you okay?" Cassie asked as she placed her hand on Gaby's shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine. Couples fight, we'll get over it. Umm… I think I'm going to go to my room.

They all watched as she walked away.

"What's going on?" asked Ryan, as he came out and placed his hand on the small of Cassie's back.

"Troy and Gabriella got into a fight." quietly said Cassie.

"What were they fighting about?"

"Cassie." casually said Sharpay.

"Excuse me." Cassie said.

"Gabriella, basically called you a slut and Troy didn't like that."

{Later that Night}

"Is Troy back yet?" an anxiety Gabriella asked.

"Sorry hon, but no." apologized Taylor.

"I could go look for him, for you, that's if you want me too." Stated Cassie.

"No, it would take you all night. He could be anywhere."

"No, it won't. I promise."

"Thank you so much."

"No, problem."

{The lifeguard's hut, Troy's hide-out}

"Hey, thought I would find you here."

Troy turned around drinking a beer, "Some things don't change. Beer?"

"Yea. Do you remember our first time here?" Troy chuckled at the thought.

"We were bad kids back then, still are."

"Well, that night was the best night I ever had. Wouldn't trade it for the world."

"The first time was kind of aw, but the second time was…wow."

"I get that a lot." joked Cassie.

"So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Gabriella."

"She insulted you."

"You don't have to defeat me, and walking out what was that about?"

"I don't know, why I walked out I guess I was just scared. When you came back, I realized I don't never got over you, and the things is I love Gabriella but I don't know if I should act on my feelings for you or forget it and be with my girlfriend."

"Want my advice?"

"Please."

"Do what your heart tells you."

Troy leaned in, "What are doing?" asked Cassie. "Taking your advice."

{Minutes later}

Cassie pulled away, breathing heavily, "Do you have a condom." Troy grabbed his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, and pulled out the condom, "I always come prepared." Cassie grabs his face and kisses Troy.

{The next morning}

Troy and Cassie walked in to the hotel room, laughing with Troy's arm around Cassie and her arms around his stomach.

"Are you guys just now getting here?" asked Gabriella.

Troy and Cassie looked at each other, "Yea."

Gabriella just walked back to her room.

"We should go pack." suggested Cassie.

"Yea, save you a seat on the plane." He said as he hugged her.

"Sure." She said as she let go.

{Ryan and Cassie's Room}

"So what happened with you and Troy?"

"Nothing. We just talked. Troy don't feel like confronting Gabriella yet, so we stayed."

"Nothing else happened?" Ryan asked still not convinced.

"Nope."

{Troy and Gabriella's room}

"Did you sleep with her?"

"What no! Gabriella, I love you. I would never cheat on you."

"So your not mad at me anymore?"

"No."

"Promise me you will never cheat on me."

"I Promise."

"Sealed with a kiss." smiled Gabriella.

Troy pulls Gabriella close and kisses her.

{On the Plane}

Cassie sits next to Troy, "Thanks for saving me a seat."

"Actually, Gabriella is seating with me. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. She's your girlfriend. I totally understand."

Cassie got up and saw a empty seat next to Ryan.

"Hi, Ry. May I sit with you?"

"Sorry, but I think I'm going to seat alone."

"Ry, I told you I didn't have sex with Troy."

"Well, I'm not too sure your telling the truth."

Ryan turned to look out the window. Cassie walked to the back corner and sat by herself.

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, and prepare for take off."

'_This is going to be a long flight.' _thought Cassie, Troy and Ryan.


	6. Two Truths And A Lie

**I own nothing!**

_**Two chapters in one week, I'm a roll. So I just want to thank these of you who have add my story to their favorites, and who have reviewed and send my private comments. Yes I'm talking to you Fairyvixenmaiden aka Roxy, thanking you so much for sharing your thoughts. **_

_**~Chanel**_

**Two Truths and a Lie**

{Sharpay's house, a couple days after they get back}

"So, you never told me what happened with Cassie." Sharpay said, barging into Ryan's room.

"I didn't have sex with her, if that's what you want to know." Ryan answered deadpanned.

"Good, who know what she could have."

"Sharpay, can we please not talk about this right now."

"All I'm saying is I don't think she is a good person."

"Sharpay, I know you're just looking for me ,but I can held this.

-Ding, Dong_

"I'll get it." Sharpay said getting up.

Sharpay opens the door.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in." Sharpay commented, poison dripping from her words.

"Look, I just came to talk to Ryan." Cassie said with the same if not more bitchy-ness.

"He's not here right-"

"Sharpay, I got this." Ryan said coming down the stairs.

"Whatever," Sharpay said as she stepped away from the door, "If you get hurt don't come running back to me." she said as she passed Ryan.

"I just came by to see you."

"Well, you saw me." Ryan said as he shut the door in her face.

Cassie was in shock, she felt weak, not in control, vulnerable, and mostly humiliated. As she walked back home.

{Cassie's house}

"How it go?" Aubrey, Cassie's mom, asked as Cassie sat on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"He slammed the door in my face!"

"No." Aubrey teased.

"Mom, please don't tease me right now."

" Well, what do you expect when you lead someone on, and sleep with someone else."

"His not my boyfriend. He shouldn't care." Cassie said defending herself.

"Yes, but he is Gabriella's friend, and he may be mad that you slept with her boyfriend. People don't like it when you have sex with taken men."

"Mom, are you seriously giving me advice about this. Remember, my dad."

"True, but sweetie seriously being the other women is never fun. You never get the guy in the end."

"But what Troy and I had was special, it was real."

"Yea key word had, maybe you should just forget about Troy, and explore the field."

"What if I don't want to explore the field."

"Listen, I just don't want you to get hurt, like I was."

"I know," Cassie said as she got up and hugged her mom, "I love you mom."

"I love you too, baby," Aubrey said as she let go of her daughter's embrace," Oh, I better get going can't late for work."

"Oh, bye."

"Oh, don't forget to lock up and think about what we talked about." Aubrey said as kissed her daughter's forehead and rushed out the door.

-Ding, Dong-

"Oh my gosh Aiden, what are you doing here?" Cassie said jumping into Aiden's arms.

"Visiting you, what else." He said letting go.

"How did you even find me?" she said stepping aside to let him in.

"Your not in the witness protection program. It wasn't that hard." he joked.

" Ha..Ha, so you staying here." she said noticing he had a suitcase.

"Well, that's the plan."

"I like that plan." she looking him up and down.

"I missed you." he said putting a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Please don't start with the sappy, lovey, dovey stuff and just kiss me."

He followed her command and picked her up by her butt, "Where's your bedroom?"

"The last door on your right."

He carried her up to her room and they made up for lost time.

{Troy's basketball court in his backyard}

"So, tell us what really happened with Cassie." stated Chad, when the guys took a break.

"Dude, I told you nothing happened." Troy said a little frustrated.

"I think what Chad is trying to say is we know you had sex with her." explained Zeke.

"Okay, fine I had sex with her, but it was a mistake shouldn't have happened." Troy admitted.

"So, when are you going to tell Gabriella?" wondered Jason.

"Never."

"Look, we aren't judging… this time, but next time now that's a different story. threatened Chad.

"Yea, Gabriella is like a little sister to us." added Zeke.

"Yea, I get it. Won't happen again." Troy said.

"Hi, guys." said the girls coming through the back door.

"Hi, girls." the guys responded as the girls came and sat next to their loved one.

"So, what on the agenda tonight?" Jason asked the girls.

"Well, Sharpay having a slumber party." answered Taylor.

"Why don't you girls invite Cassie?" questioned Troy.

"Because I don't want that bitch in my house!" Sharpay said getting angry.

"You don't have to say it like that Shar." said Troy.

"I think we should invite her. The more the merrier." said Gabriella being nice.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you for a second." commanded Sharpay.

"What the hell was that?" Sharpay asked when they were out of earshot.

"I'm just trying not to get on Troy's bad side again because of her.

"Fine, I'll invite her, but I'm only doing this for you."

"Fine, I'll invite her. What's her number?" Sharpay asked Troy when they got back.

Troy give Sharpay Cassie's number.

{Cassie's house}

Aiden and Cassie were intertwined in the sheets of her bed, cubbling and watching T.V. Her phone went off. She rolled out of Aiden's embrace and answered her phone without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cassie this is Sharpay. You know Ryan's sister"

"Umm… hey."

"Well, I was just calling to invite you to my sleepover tonight."

"This is joke, right." laughed Cassie.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here, so take it or leave it."

"Umm…thanks for the invite but I don't think I can make it."

"Well, if you can be at my house in like 30 minutes."

"Ok, thank you."

"Welcome."

"Who was that?" asked Aiden when Cassie got off the phone.

"This girl, that lives next door to me. She was inviting me to her slumber party." Cassie said stunned.

"I think you should go."

"One, I don't want to go and two, I want to spend time with you."

"No, it's cool. You go, and I'll stay here and chill."

"Why don't you order some food, take a shower, and I'll go but only for like 10 minutes."

"Deal."

"Cool, I'm going to go get ready."

{Sharpay's hose, before Cassie arrives}

"Troy told me they don't have sex and I believe him." answered ?Gabriella when Sharpay asked if she thinks Troy and Cassie did or didn't have sex.

"Hon, you can't be so naive." said Taylor.

"If Gaby doesn't think Troy cheated on her the leave it alone." voiced Kelsi.

"But she's a slut and you guys know it." argued Sharpay.

SLAM!

All the girls turn towards the door.

"If you have something to say to me, then say to my face." said pissed Cassie.

"Ok, fine I see right through your lies. You think you got us all fooled but you're so wrong." Sharpay argued, getting up in Cassie's face.

"Well, I can see right through you too. You think you're all that when your nothing but scum." Cassie said, standing her ground.

"Get out of my house."

"Gladly."

{Cassie's house}

Aiden and Cassie were on the couch, eating Chinese and watching T.V. Cassie had her feet on Aiden's lap, while he had his feet up on the table.

"So, how many guys have you slept since you've moved here?" Aiden asked breaking the silence.

"Oh my gosh, I'm not that much of a slut."

"Yea, sure you aren't." he sarcastically said.

Cassie playful slapped Aiden's arm, "Shut up."

Aiden chuckled, "Look, I know you and if you can't what you want. Then you're going to go find it somewhere else."

"Ok fine, I made out with this one guy and slept with this other guy," Cassie admitted, " What about you, how many girls have you slept with since I've moved." she turning the tables.

"None."

"Aiden, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. To be honest I haven't slept with anyone since we started hooking up. I kind of feel obligated not to."

"Aiden, why do you do this to yourself?" she said sighing

"Look, we've hooking up for about 2 years now-"

"Yea, but that's all it is… sex. That was our plan." she interrupted.

"Well, plans change!," he said getting up and kneeling down in front of Cassie, "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me."

Cassie looked him in he eye, opened and the closed her month. Put her head down and sighed, "Aiden you don't want to be with me, I'm just going to cheat on you and break your heart. You don't deserve that. You don't deserve me."

Aiden lifted her chin up, "I know, but you're wroth it.," He kissed her and said' "So what do say you, me, dinner and a movie?" he said working his magic.

"I don't know."

"One date and if you don't have fun then I'll never bring it up again."

"One date?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Just one." he insured.

Cassie give a little smile, "Ok, fine."

Aiden kissed her, "Maybe we should go upstairs and celebrate."

Cassie smirked, grabbed Aiden's hand and leaded him upstairs.


	7. The Bitch of Living

**The Bitch of Living**

It's Sunday afternoon, and Cassie is walking Aiden to the door.

"I can't believe its Sunday already." said Cassie

"Me either, but I can honestly say these were the best two days of my life."

"So you're still coming back next week for our date night?"

"Of course, it was my idea, remember."

"Right you are."

"I'll call you when I get home" he promised

"Okay."

"See ya later." Aiden leans in and kisses Cassie.

He walks to his car, looks back at her and winks, she smiles and then Aiden drives off.

**{Monday Morning, 8:00 am}**

Walking to the office, Cassie spots 'the gang' laughing and talking. She rolls her eyes and enters the office.

"Umm…excuse me." said Cassie in the sweetest of voices

"Yes, how may I help you?" asked the lady at the front desk.

"I'm Cassie Santos-"

"Oh, right the new girl from California, here is your schedule and locker number."

"Thank you."

**{Ms. Darbus' homeroom}**

_-Ding-_

"Good morning class." sang Ms. Darbus

"Morning." murmured the class

**{In the Hallway}**

"Damn it!" murmured Cassie as she shut her locker and strutted on to Ms. Darbus' class.

**{Ms. Darbus' Homeroom}**

"Now class, we have a new student, Cassie Santos,… Ms. Santos." said Ms. Darbus

"Sorry I'm late." hurriedly said Cassie

", nice of you to join us. Please take a seat in front of Ms. Montez."

As she walked to her seat Sharpay murmured under her breath, "Slut." Cassie fought back and whispered, "Cunt." Sharpay's jaw dropped at not knowing what to say. Cassie walked to her seat and sat down, smirking knowing she won …this time.

"Oh, Ryan could you show around, please."

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus."

_-Ding-_

**{Hallway}**

"Welcome to East High." carelessly said Ryan walking away.

"Ryan, wait." Cassie reach for his hand, Ryan snatched her hand away.

"Don't. Just Don't."

Cassie rolls her eyes, starts to walk to her next class, looking at her map.

"Oh, sorry." Said Cassie, as she bumps into someone

"It's alright." Said mystery guy

Cassie looks up, "Troy, hey," grabs her notebook from his hand.

"Hey,"

_-Ding-_

"See you in class."

**{With Troy (in class)}**

"So rooftop or by the fountain." Gabriella asked about their free period plans.

"Sorry babe but I've got a test I really need to study for." lied Troy

"Oh I could help you."

"You do know when you tutor me, I never get any of my work done."

"Will if you kept your hands to yourself. That wouldn't be a problem, now would it?"

"Will I do have the most beautiful girlfriend in all of New Mexico."

_-Ding-_

"So, I'll talk to you later. Have fun studying." She teased.

"Oh yea totally." Troy said sarcastically

They hugged and kissed, then left to go their separate ways.

**{Rooftop}**

"What took you so long?" asked Cassie

"Gabriella." Summed up Troy

Troy walks toward Cassie and passionately kisses her.

"Your note said you wanted to talk, I thought you were serious."

"I was, but now I just want to do this." Troy said as leans in and starts kissing her again. Troy's tongue graves her lip, asking for entrance. She parts her lips and –

_-Ring-Ring-_

She pulls away, "Troy I have to get this."

"Fine"

**{Cassie on the phone}**

"Hey beautiful." greeted Aiden

"Hey, Aiden." Cassie responded as she held in a moan from Troy kissing her neck.

Troy's head shot up, "Aiden." he mouthed to Cassie in disgust. Cassie nodded her head got up and walked to the other side of the rooftop.

"I can't wait for Saturday either." She said truthfully, "Okay, bye, I love you too." honestly said Cassie

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Troy

"That was Aiden." Cassie said in 'duh' tone

"No shit Sherlock," said he as he crossed the rooftop to her

"What's your problem?" she said as she stared him down

"Aiden is my problem!"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "I don't get it, you two use to be the best friends."

Troy clenched and unclenched his fist, "Can we not talk about this?"

"No! I want to know why you hate me so much, because he is a good guy."

"Because,"

_-Ding-_

"He wanted you first."

"I'll see around." Cassie said as she hugged and kissed him on the cheek and rushed to class. Troy soon followed. Not realizing that someone was spying on them

**{After School}**

Cassie was walking to her car, and saw Kelsi standing by her car.

"Umm…Kelsi, right?" Cassie questioned the shy girl in front of her.

"I want you to stay away from Troy." bluntly said Kelsi.

Cassie opened her mouth to speck.

"Don't try and deny it because I saw the two of you. Stay. Away."

With these words Kelsi walked away, leaving Cassie shell-shocked.

**{Saturday}**

"You excited?" sang Aubrey

"It's just Aiden, we've hanged out before. It's nothing." Cassie said as checks herself out in the mirror.

"Really, cause that's the tenth time you've changed in the last 15 minutes."

"I just want to look good for him, that's it."

_-Ding-Dong-_

"That's him, I should go." Cassie said as she grabs her things

"Just be careful."

"Of course, I'll probably be home at round midnight. Don't wait up."

"No you stay with Aiden tonight."

"Thanks mom." Cassie said as she walks downstairs and opens the door to greet Aiden.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey beautiful." Aiden kisses her on the cheek and leads her to his car.

"So where to?" Cassie asked after getting to the car.

"You'll see!"

**{Little Italy}**

"Troy, you really didn't have to do this?" said Gabriella, as Troy pulls out her chair.

"No, but I wanted to." Troy kisses her cheek, and takes his seat.

Gabriella looks up from her menu and smiles lovely at Troy. He takes her hand, and kisses the back of it.

"And plus I know how much you love this place?"

"You're too good to me."

"I know." They kiss

"Hi, I'm going to use the restroom." Troy said getting up from the table

"Alright."

**{On the way to the restroom}**

"Troy?" Troy looks around to come face to face with Cassie

"Hi, what you doing here?" she gets up hugs Troy

"Just having dinner with a friend," she pulls out the opposite chair,"Here sit!"

"Thanks."

"So let me guess your friend is Aiden."

Cassie shrugged her shoulders, "It's no big deal."

"Of course," Troy gets up," Well, I have a girlfriend to get back too."

"Right, I'll see you around." They smile at one another.

Troy heads to the restroom

"Bolton." Troy turns around

"Hamilton, what do want?"

"Stay. Away. From. Cassie" said Aiden walking toward Troy with every word

Troy looks at Aiden, "And if I don't."

Aiden smirks and walks away.


End file.
